Apprentice and Pregnant 3
by malicent
Summary: This is the third book in the series. The offspring of Hollyshine face a new troubling challenge, while bad decisions are becoming more prominent among young cats. And as the clans begin to crumble, a new threat begins to rise.


Apprentice and Pregnant 3

Chapter 1: The Disappearance of Flametail

The forest was dark tonight. The moon cast a dull glow over the paw trodden earth, it's usually piercing light shielded by heavy clouds. Cloverpaw twitched her whiskers as she felt a raindrop hit her face. It ran down her fur like a tear, as if she had started to cry. More drops started coming down slowly, building up speed as the rain started to fall faster and faster from the sky. Cloverpaw lifted her head, stretching her neck as far as it would go as she opened her mouth in a silent cry.

 _Starclan, I made a mistake,_ She thought to herself, feeling as though she was going to break down any second. _I made a mistake, and I was wrong. Please forgive me… you have to forgive me…_

 _Don't you?_

As if Starclan was listening, a giant boom of thunder suddenly ruptured through the sky, followed by a loud crack of lighting off in the distance near the Windclan border. Cloverpaw stood still, waiting for a sign of what to do next.

After waiting for what seemed like moons, Cloverpaw finally lowered her head in defeat. Cold and soaked, she turned and started dragging her paws back home.

Cloverpaw woke with a start, body shaking from the realness of her dream. She felt sweaty and uncomfortable, lying in the remains of the nest she had shredded in her sleep. Sighing, Cloverpaw reached out her paws to pull the moss back towards her, halfheartedly patting it back into a lopsided bed.

"You were really clawing that thing," Cloverpaw jumped in surprise at the amused voice behind her, embarrassed that someone else had watched the entire ordeal. "I figured it must have been attacking you in your sleep to receive that kind of treatment."

Cloverpaw turned around, making eye contact with Ashpaw. He was laying with his paws sitting under him, a smirk twisting his black lips.

"Were you just laying there watching me sleep?" Cloverpaw asked egregiously, glaring at the gray tom cat. "Do you know how creepy that is?"

"Oh, so I'm the one in the wrong here?" Ashpaw rolled his eyes, his once amused smirk now an annoyed scowl. "You're the one who woke the entire den up with your moaning and scrabbling around."

"I woke everyone..." Mortified, Cloverpaws voice trailed off. Her face lit up like a forest fire, and she looked away from her clanmate to stare at the den wall.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't wake up either," Ashpaw continued gleefully, clearly delighted at how uncomfortable he was making Cloverpaw. "So the rest of us just had an early morning."

"Good riddance," Cloverpaw mumbled, now feeling ashamed as well as embarrassed. _Rosepaw and Lionpaw were up so late on the evening patrol… Ugh, they needed this morning to rest and I ruined it for them. I hope they're not mad at me!_

"Wait, why didn't you get up with the others?" Cloverpaw asked in a confused voice, wondering why Ashpaw had made the active decision to remain in the den amidst being wide awake. "Don't you have anything you should be doing?"

"I wanted to see how your dream turned out," Ashpaw shrugged simply, as if that was the most normal thing in the world to say. "It was getting pretty intense if you ask me. _Forgive me Starclan, forgive me!"_ He sneered, mocking Cloverpaw in a high pitched voice.

"You're such a jerk," Cloverpaw was now so embarrassed she couldn't even look in Ashpaws direction. She pushed her head out of the den, not caring to continue the conversation any further.

"FORGIVE ME!" Ashpaw cried after her, in the same sneering voice. "FORGIVE ME, CLOVERPAW!"

Cloverpaw walked quickly to get away from the apprentices den, shaking her head in disbelief as Ashpaw continued to wail. Cats sitting around the clearing were starting to turn and stare, and Cloverpaw forced herself to continue moving forward with all the dignity she could muster. She could see her father talking with a few of the senior warriors across the camp near the leader's den, bones from fresh kill sitting beside them.

 _They must have just eaten,_ Cloverpaw thought as she padded towards them. Seeing the bones reminded Cloverpaw of her own hunger, and she felt her stomach growl. _I hope there's still something left for me._

"Good morning," Cloverpaw greeted the group quietly, feeling a bit uncomfortable as she approached the group of warriors. The only cat who looked happy to see her was her father Thornclaw, his bright gold eyes shining as he looked at her.

"Sleep in?" Thornclaw asked playfully, stepping away from the other warriors to speak to her privately. "All the other apprentices are already on a patrol."

"All except Ashpaw," Cloverpaw muttered, ears flattening slightly as remembered him making fun of her. "He's in the apprentices den still and he's not even sleeping."

"Ah, well," Thornclaw shifted on his paws, the tone in his voice changing slightly. "We did get started a little earlier than usual today so it's not too big of a deal. The others were just wide awake and needed something to do."

"Oh," Cloverpaw looked down at the ground at once, knowing that Thornclaw must have heard about her waking the den up. "Thornclaw, I had that dream again. I didn't mean to-"

"Hey," Thornclaw cut her off gently, moving closer to her. "It's all good. They're not mad."

"It's embarrassing," Cloverpaw sighed. "I just wish I'd stop having the same dream over and over."

"Well, I don't know much about dreams," Thornclaw said. "And I know I've told you this before, but I'm gonna tell you again because I still think it's a good idea. Go have a chat with Ivyvine. Tell him about this recurring dream of yours. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to try and help you figure out what it means."

Cloverpaw didn't say anything for a moment, not wanting to disappoint her father by telling him there was no chance of her talking to Ivyvine about such matters. Ivyvine was the clan's medicine cat, and second oldest next to the elder Stonestream. His once thick black fur had turned to an ashy gray over the many moons, almost white in some places near his face. He shedded fur constantly, leaving a trail of it wherever he went. His den needed to be cleaned daily to keep it looking somewhat presentable, Cloverpaw had often seen him kick balls of his own fur out of the den entrance.

"I wish Flametail was still here," Cloverpaw mumbled to herself, thinking of the previous medicine cat that Cloverpaw had known most of her life. His orange face appeared in her mind, and she felt sad all over again as she wondered privately where he was. Several moons ago, Flametail had gone out by himself to collect herbs along the Riverclan border. He left in the morning, and no one realized he was missing until dark. _Where's my son?_ Ivyvines worried voice suddenly rang in Cloverpaws ears, and she felt weak as she recalled the terrible memory. It felt like just yesterday Flametail had vanished, and a flashback of the terrible day suddenly forced its way into Cloverpaws mind.

" _Flametail!" Cloverpaw yelled as loudly as she could, squinting her eyes as she made her way through the forest half blind. Her paws tripped over a root and she stumbled slightly, giving a squeak of alarm as her body rushed forward._

" _Careful," Rosepaw said, turning her head to look at Cloverpaw. "It's really hard to see."_

" _You're telling me," Cloverpaw mumbled under her breath, glancing around the forest again. She could see the shadows of her clanmates as they spread out, all calling Flametails name._

" _It feels like we've been searching for hours," Cloverpaw whispered, turning to look at her friend. In the dark Cloverpaw could see Rosepaw nod slightly before she looked down at the ground._

" _Do you think we're going to find him?" Rosepaw whispered, voice wavering slightly. "Like, honestly?"_

" _Why are you so quick to give up already?" Cloverpaw asked. "He's been missing for barely a day."_

" _Yeah, but," Rosepaw said softly, voice trailing off. She slowed her pace until she wasn't moving at all, and Cloverpaw watched as she sat down without another word._

" _Is there… something wrong?" Cloverpaw asked, feeling her fur tingle as an uneasy feeling started to rise in her stomach. "Rosepaw, you're acting weird."_

" _It's not that I'm giving up," Rosepaw said, sadness lacing her voice as she mumbled the words into her fur. "I'm just being realistic-"_

" _Realistic?" Cloverpaw interrupted, wincing as her voice came out ruder than intended. "A cat goes missing and half a day of searching is enough for you? If that's really what you think, then you and I have a very different definition of what 'realistic' means, Rosepaw."_

" _Will you just let me finish," Rosepaw begged. She leaned forward and placed her paw over Cloverpaws, her bright green eyes shiny with tears as she looked pleadingly at her friend._

" _Just tell me what's going on," Cloverpaw said, feeling very confused. She was starting to wonder if Rosepaw had something to do with Flametail going missing, and before she could stop herself her fears came blurting out of her mouth._

" _Did you have something to do with it?" The words melted off of Cloverpaws tongue, and she looked down at the ground at once. The silence that met her question stretched on for a long time before Rosepaw finally replied. However, it wasn't what Cloverpaw was expecting at all._

" _Of course I didn't have anything to do with it," Rosepaw hissed, her usually sweet voice snarling harshly. She gave a couple looks from side to side as if she was making sure no one was listening before continuing. "I'm insulted you'd even ask me that, Cloverpaw."_

" _No, I didn't mean it like that," Cloverpaw cried, feeling completely defeated. "You just said you were going to tell me something so I-"_

" _So you what?" Rosepaw nearly spat the words, glaring up at Cloverpaw like she she was staring into the eyes of an enemy warrior instead of her best friend. "That's rich, Cloverpaw. I had expected more from you."_

" _Just tell me what you were going to say!" Cloverpaw rushed the words, curiosity making her not care about Rosepaws rudeness towards her. "Rosepaw, why do you think we're not going to find Flametail? I know he's not all there, he probably just went out and got lost… but how far could he really have gone? He's got to be out here somewhere, he didn't just fall off the face of the earth."_

" _No, not the face of the earth," Rosepaw whispered. "But what about the river?"_

 _Her words sent chills down Cloverpaws spine, and her mouth dropped open as she contemplated what she had just heard._

" _You think he…" Cloverpaw paused to gulp nervously. "You think he fell in the river?"_

" _I don't think he did," Rosepaw said quietly. "I know he did. I saw him."_

" _What?" Cloverpaw could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Did you tell Snakestar?"_

" _No," Rosepaw said miserably. "I couldn't."_

 _Now it was Cloverpaws turn to feel upset, and she felt her fur spike up against her spine involuntarily. "So this entire search party is completely useless, perfect. Way to do the right thing, Rosepaw. Way to waste everyone's time in this horrible situation!"_

" _Cloverpaw, please don't be angry," Rosepaw choked out the words. "You don't understand, this situation… it's bigger than you, bigger than us… If I told Snakestar I saw Flametail go in I would be in huge trouble."_

" _Why?" Cloverpaw growled._

" _Because I wasn't supposed to be there, I was supposed to be in the camp!" Rosepaw said, the tone in her voice was beginning to sound desperate, but Cloverpaws rage blinded her._

" _Well, it's good to know you don't care about anyone but yourself!" Cloverpaw hissed, standing up on her paws. She was shaking now, her body trembling under her fur. Her head pounded with the information she had just learned, as if her brain didn't know how to process it._

" _A cat fell in the river and you just keep it to yourself like it affects absolutely no one," Cloverpaw continued, shaking her head in disbelief._

" _I don't know why I tried to tell you anything, I should have known you wouldn't listen," Rosepaw stood up and starting walking away, turning after a few seconds to spit one more thing over her shoulder._

" _By the way, if you had bothered listening to me like a real friend does, you'd know that he didn't just fall. Do you think the cat's a total idiot, Cloverpaw? Use your brain, or what little of it you have. Flametail falling in the river was no accident."_

" _So you mean to say he just climbed in willingly?" Cloverpaw snarled, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice._

" _Oh, darling," Rosepaw shook her head and laughed darkly. "With that tone of voice, you can make anything sound ridiculous."_

* * *

The flashback faded away as movement from the camp entrance snapped Cloverpaw back to reality. She craned her neck to look behind Thornclaw, figuring the hunting party from earlier must be back. Her suspicions were correct as she counted four cats make their way into the main clearing, jaws full of fresh kill. Cloverpaw couldn't help but notice Rosepaw had the biggest piece of all of them, a giant squirrel that looked nearly double the size of the one her mentor Brambletail was carrying.

"Cloverpaw, did you hear anything I just told you?" Thornclaw asked, sounding impatient. Cloverpaws head snapped back to him, feeling sheepish as she realized she was being completely rude.

"Sorry, I uh," Cloverpaw stammered the words, paws itching as she felt the urge to walk over to the patrol. "Um, can we talk later? I need to do something."

"Fine by me," Thornclaw mumbled, turning away. Cloverpaw didn't reply and raced away, making a note in her head to apologize to him later for being so distracted. She quickly made her way over to the group, spying the familiar head of her mentor Redfur holding a long black and yellow snake between his jaws.

"Hey there," Cloverpaw said quickly, feeling embarrassed as all eyes burned into her. _I hope they're not still mad from me waking them up this morning._ Cloverpaw felt relieved as she glanced over their expressions, coming to the conclusion that if anyone was still mad, they didn't show it. Cloverpaw was just beginning to wonder if it was forgotten forever until Redfur dropped his snake on the ground, fixing her with a cool expression.

"You were late again," he said, voice flat. Behind him, Rosepaw and Lionpaw giggled into their paws. Cloverpaw felt her face heat up at once, and she turned away in embarrassment. "I know," she muttered. "I'm sorry."

"What's going on with you?" Redfur asked, staring at Cloverpaw with a confused expression. "Why have you been so tired lately?"

"I keep having stomach pains," Cloverpaw lied, feeling as though that would be a more excusable answer than 'bad dreams.' _Thanks, Redfur, for making me feel like an idiot in front of the other apprentices. Could you have least waited until we were alone to talk about it?_

"Well, considering how many times you've had stomach pains this moon, I think it's about time you go see Ivyvine and get something to help you," Redfur said, making Cloverpaw inwardly groan. _I just can't escape going to Ivyvines den apparently!_

"Now, please," Redfur said, leaning down to pick up his snake. "When you're done, have something to eat and then you can join the next patrol with Ashpaw, Honeyfern and Brambletail."

"Alright," Cloverpaw said, forcing herself to turn and look at the medicine cat's den. She could see Ivyvine moving around near the entrance, his long fur stuck to both sides. Without another word to Redfur or the rest of the patrol, Cloverpaw began walking over. _I might as well get this over with._

"Hey, Cloverpaw."

Cloverpaw jumped at the sudden voice, turning her head to see that Rosepaw had caught up to her and was matching her pace.

"What's up?" Cloverpaw asked hesitantly, unsure of why Rosepaw was talking to her at all. _We've been avoiding each other ever since that night Flametail disappeared,_ Cloverpaw thought to herself, feeling anxiety as she remembered their horrible conversation about the river for the second time that day. _I haven't told anybody about what she told me, but what if that was a mistake? Why am I keeping this secret for someone who isn't even my friend anymore?_ It felt like a million unanswered questions were running through Cloverpaws head, and she sighed. _I should have just told Snakestar. But it's far too late for that now._

"I feel like we haven't talked in awhile," Rosepaw said suddenly, stopping in her tracks. "Come sit with me, Cloverpaw."

Cloverpaw hesitated, looking back over to Ivyvines den which was no more than several tail lengths away.

"You heard my mentor," Cloverpaw waved a paw halfheartedly in the den's direction. "I gotta go in there for my… stomach."

"Are you _sure_ that's what's bothering you?" Rosepaw asked in a voice that was so concerned it nearly sounded practiced. "Are you sure there's nothing else that's keeping you up at night? Anything on your mind?"

"Not really," Cloverpaw said slowly, coming to the sudden conclusion that Rosepaw was worried about her leaking her secret to Ivyvine.

"Well, if you _ever_ want to talk about anything that's you know, eating away at you, feel free to talk to me," Rosepaw smiled slightly, fixing Cloverpaw with an even stare.

"Why now? Why are you talking to me again after all this time?" Cloverpaw couldn't stop the words, and she sighed in exasperation. "Look, you don't have to answer that. I'm just confused, okay? Ever since that night, we've been so weird around each other and we used to be best friends…"

"I was worried you were going to tell my secret," Rosepaw whispered, voice barely a whisper. Cloverpaws eyes widened, surprised to hear the words actually said out loud.

"Well," Cloverpaw said after a long pause, looking Rosepaw in the eye. "I didn't."

"I know you didn't," Rosepaws gaze softened suddenly, and the sides of her mouth twisted up slightly. "Why, Cloverpaw? Why didn't you?"

"Because I couldn't do that to you," Cloverpaw started. "If I told Snakestar what you knew and didn't tell, everyone would think you're suspicious. They'd think you had something to do with it."

"Well, I thank you for that," Rosepaw said quietly. "You really are a good friend after all."

"Well, I guess," Cloverpaw said, not knowing what else to say. "But I have so many questions still… about that whole night, about the river-"

"Careful, Cloverpaw," Rosepaw cut her off sharply, green eyes narrowing. "Too many questions can lead to unwanted answers. After all, isn't that how we got in this mess in the first place?"

* * *

"Firestripe, you never fail to surprise me," Silverclaw shook his head in disbelief as he looked at his friend, who had fallen into the pond with a crash. "Just when I think you're over your clumsiness, you go and do stuff like that."

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose!" Firestripe cried as he shook his soaking wet fur. This caused water to spray all over Silverclaw, who jumped back in annoyance.

"Hey!" He snapped. "Don't do it so close to me!"

"You need to chill out a little bit," Firestripe sighed and pulled himself out of the pond, reaching down to clean some leaves off his pelt. "I swear, ever since we became warriors you forgot how to have fun."

"That's not true-" Silverclaw stopped talking as Firestripe started shaking his fur again. "HEY!"

"Okay, that one was on purpose," Firestripe winked as he got to his paws, stretching on all fours. "We should get out of here, it should be almost time for the evening patrol."

"Oh yeah," Silverclaw brightened at his words, and his gray fur fluffed up in excitement. _It's almost time!_

"Are you coming on the patrol?" Firestripe asked as they walked down the trail leading back to the camp. "I can't remember who Swallow Star assigned."

"Ah, I'm not sure either," Silverclaw said quickly, trying and failing to remember. "Who's on it, I mean. I'm not on it. I'm going out hunting. Well, I think that's what I'm doing."

Silverclaw forced himself to keep looking forward as Firestripe turned to give him a weird look. "You're so jumpy today."

"I'm just hungry," Silverclaw admitted, knowing that was true enough. As if to back up his point, his belly started to growl loudly from hunger. Firestripe nodded as if he was satisfied with his answer. "Yeah, I'm getting pretty hungry myself."

When they arrived back at the main clearing, most cats had already started to eat. Silverclaw could see his parents Hollyshine and Grayclaw sitting with the leader and deputy, Swallow Star and Tigerstripe. He gave a small wave of his tail when Hollyshine looked up, smiling brightly when she saw her son.

"Firestripe! Silverclaw, over here!"

Silverclaw turned his head, knowing his sister's voice before he even saw her. Laurelwing was waving her tail to get his attention, sitting in a group with Crackleheart, Pinefeather and Honeystripe. Firestripe charged over when he saw them, jumping into the middle of the group and shaking his wet fur for the third time.

"Why in the name of Starclan are you so _wet?"_ Laurelwing yelped as Firestripe nuzzled his head into her side.

"Did you fall in the pond?" Honeystripe chimed in, giggling as Laurelwing shoved Firestripe over onto the grass.

"Actually, that's exactly what he did," Silverclaw said, laughing to himself as he replayed the memory in his mind. "Trust me, Honeystripe. He does this kind of thing all the time… hang out with us long enough and eventually it'll just come second nature to you."

"Alright, enough about me, even though I could talk about me all day," Firestripe winked a couple times at Laurelwing, who rolled her eyes. However it was in good humor, and she moved herself closer to Firestripe.

"So guess what guys, we got lucky," Crackleheart spoke for the first time, and Silverclaw turned to his brother curiously. "Why are we lucky?"

"Because," Crackleheart said slowly, pausing as if he was trying to create suspense. "We all get to go on tonight's border patrol. It'll be us against the world!"

"Or you know, us against the Shadowclan border," Laurelwing added under her breath.

Silverclaw watched as his clan mates started chatting in excitement, everyone looking forward to the evenings patrol. However, Silverclaw didn't share their enthusiasm. He felt his heart sink with dread, and he thought back to earlier when Swallow Star announced the names for the patrol. _He didn't say my name, I'm sure he didn't say it… Or am I just losing it?_

"Hey, what's wrong Silverclaw?" Crackleheart asked suddenly, looking confused at Silverclaws reaction.

"Oh, nothing," Silverclaw snapped out of it quickly, trying his best to hide his feelings. "I thought I wasn't going on that patrol. I mean uh, I didn't hear Swallow Star call my name for it."

"Well, I'm sure no one would object if you came along!" Honeystripe put in, trying to be helpful. "What other plans did you have for the night?"

"I was going to go hunting," Silverclaw said the first thing that came into his mind, thinking quickly on the spot. "With my apprentice, yeah. I was going to go hunting with my apprentice."

"Well, okay," Laurelwing shrugged. "I guess a promise is a promise."

"Yup," Silverclaw nodded quickly. He was starting to feel anxious as he realized long shadows were beginning to darken the clearing, signalling nightfall was on the way. _I should really go soon. I can't be late!_

"Well, that's it for me I guess," Silverclaw said, standing up straight. "I'll be off to find my apprentice now, have a good night you guys. I'll see you in the morning."

"But you didn't even eat anything!" Firestripe called after him. Silverclaw pretended he didn't hear him, moving quickly to get out of camp and into the forest. _I better not go out the front by myself, that won't look good at all unless I have Mistpaw with me. Which I most definitely do not._

Silverclaw ducked under some low hanging branches, making his way down the path to the dirt place tunnel. A quick glance behind him told him he was alone, and he thanked his lucky stars no one was in there at the moment.

 _This is it,_ Silverclaw took a deep breath, feeling his heart beating painfully against his ribs. _No going back now._ And with that, he pushed his way through the secret exit in the bushes, stepping out into open Thunderclan territory.

He ran quickly and low to the ground, paws treading the earth silently as he followed the winding trail up the hill and over into the trees beyond. Birds chirped in the distance, but hunting was the last thing on Silverpaws mind. He felt dizzy with paranoia, the fear from getting caught nearly making him stop and turn the other way around.

But his paws kept moving him forward, and before Silverclaw could try to talk himself out of it one more time he reached his destination. He was on the opposite side of the territory now, near the mountains that Thunderclan and Shadowclan both shared. He made himself comfortable under a pine tree, paws nestled under his body as he waited.

Within moments, the tree branches started to move as another cat made its way into the spot. Silverclaw was overcome by emotion as he looked at the beautiful she cat, noticing her shiny red fur was recently groomed.

"I thought you'd never get here," Rosepaw whispered.


End file.
